


The Parker Halfway Home After Hours

by HannahKotoba



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: College, F/F, Flashbacks, Past Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Trans Character, inappropriate use of lab equipment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahKotoba/pseuds/HannahKotoba
Summary: The more the two of them change, the more they stay the same.(Smutty side chapter of "The Parker Halfway Home for Rehabilitated Villains".)





	The Parker Halfway Home After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Parker Halfway Home for Rehabilitated Villains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368319) by [HannahKotoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahKotoba/pseuds/HannahKotoba). 



> This is a direct spin-off of the above-mentioned fic, and takes place between chapters 7 and 8. I highly recommend you read that before this one for context. Of course, if you're just here for PWP, feel free to ignore that advice. ;)
> 
> Also of note: Olivia is written in this fic as a pre-op/non-op trans woman (meaning, with a penis). If you're going to get all huffy about it, I suggest you close out of the fic, then take a leaf from Peter B's book and re-examine your personal biases.

Olivia never wanted this moment to end.

Touch starvation was a real condition, she knew, but she hadn’t realized how bad it was until May was holding her for the first time in decades. She leaned back into the touch, the warmth of her ex-lover (but maybe not ex-friend) soothing a heartache she hadn’t realized was there. It felt nice, it felt safe.

May wound up lowering both of them until they were laying down together, and Olivia’s heart ached further at how familiar it all felt. That fire of youth was gone, but she still remembered it vividly, nights spent in each other’s arms. And oh, she felt May nuzzled into her wild mane of hair, and couldn’t be quite sure if it was actually happening or she was just remembering it.

Maybe May had moved on, but Olivia wasn’t sure she ever would.

She sat up and pulled away from May, a hesitant look on her face. May made a quiet noise of protest, but didn’t hold on. “I should go,” she whispered, hating the words even as she said them. “You should get to sleep.” She patted May’s hand as she stood up.

May caught her wrist.

“You can stay,” she whispered back. “I’d like the company.”

Olivia’s heart caught in her throat. Every inch of her wanted to take her up on that offer, but it didn’t feel right. “I shouldn’t. Look, I know there’s nothing between us anymore. I get it. But I still miss it. And if you don’t, then sleeping here with you–”

May put a finger to Olivia’s lips to silence her. Then she sat up and replaced said finger with her own lips.

_Oh_.

She was so surprised, she almost didn’t move at all in response. Was this, were they, could this be real? And May’s hands were in her hair, and she decided she didn’t care whether or not it was real.

She let May pull her back down to the bed. When they finally broke the kiss, May brought one hand up to Olivia’s face, brushing her cheek with that warm look in her eyes. “Oh, Liv. You didn’t think I missed this, too?” Her voice was soft, breathy, and it made Olivia’s heart swell. Of course. She wasn’t taking advantage; May had been just as lonely as she had.

At least now they had each other. An odd couple, but they didn't necessarily need to talk about it. Just knowing May had been feeling the same way was enough for tonight.

Olivia was practically straddling May's lap, exchanging slow kisses, hands gently tracing each other's shape, as if reacquainting themselves with each other. Age had changed them both, but underneath, they were both achingly familiar.

Olivia shivered slightly as May's hands slipped under her oversized sleep shirt and up her back, running over exposed metal and scar tissue. That was one thing that was less familiar. But she'd take May's arms on her skin over her own any day.

May broke the kiss after a moment, hovering barely an inch away, hands still under Olivia's shirt. “How far do you want to go?” she murmured.

_I'd follow you to the ends of the multiverse,_ Olivia thought. What she said was, “Let's play it by ear.”

May tugged at her shirt, and Olivia helped her tug it over her head without pulling her wild hair out. She raised an eyebrow at May's blatant staring at her chest. “Wow. Did you get work done?” May asked after a moment.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. “No, they're the same as they were.”

“Well, they look bigger.” Olivia laughed again, taking May's hands.

“You can feel them for yourself, if you don't believe me.” 

May took her up on that offer, cupping her breasts in a manner less reminiscent of foreplay and more like examining produce. Even so, Olivia's face flushed. It had been so long since she'd been with anyone like this, and she found herself almost self-conscious.

“I guess you're right,” May mused as she gently poked and squeezed. “It's just been so long.”

“A couple of decades,” Olivia agreed, moving her hands to unbutton May's pajama top in order to mirror her actions. One hand tentatively rested on May's chest, trying to block out that voice in the back of her head trying to shame her for it.

All the thoughts of doubt the world had pounded into her vanished at May's lips on hers again. The feeling of skin on skin, May's chest soft and worn with age, Olivia's hands rough and calloused from her work, made her smile into the kiss. It was imperfect, and that was what made it perfect.

May's hands traced down her side as they kissed, slipping them under the band of Olivia's pajama pants. Olivia held her breath as May traced from her hips, down to her thighs, and back up again.

May paused right between Olivia's legs and pulled back from the kiss, and she froze in reaction as she realized what May was taking notice of. “...You never had surgery,” May murmured, not exactly a question.

Really, she couldn't fault May's surprise. It had been so long, and they'd both changed so much. Of all the things to still be the same…

“Not yet,” Olivia whispered back. “I've just been… waiting. For science to really perfect it, and for me to have enough time off for recovery. It never felt like the right time.”

May nodded in understanding. It certainly wasn't the only thing Olivia had been putting off changing, after all.

“Well, if you need help,” May answered, hand brushing against Olivia in a way that made her hold her breath, “I have pills in my cabinet you can use.”

Olivia momentarily questioned why May would have that when she’d been living alone for so long, but decided not to ask, figuring there wasn’t an answer she’d like. Instead she just smiled and pressed a kiss to May’s lips. “Let’s see how we do on our own first.”

And they did, kissing and caressing and generally indulging in each other’s presence. It was so nice and comfortable, Olivia could almost forget the circumstances. They weren’t old exes who broke up decades ago, they were just two women who knew each other so intimately. It was almost like settling into old patterns.

But they were slower, now. Fiery passion of youth was replaced with the comfort of familiarity. Olivia nuzzled into May’s bare skin. They hadn’t changed, but they had. Going through all the motions, the kisses and tender touches and all their usual beats, but the mood felt different. There had been a crazed passion, an almost hunger in her, when they used to do this as students. It was still warm, still beautiful, just in a different way.

Of course, that did pose _one_ logistical problem.

“May?”

“Mm?”

“I think I could use those pills after all.”

* * *

May let her girlfriend tug her along into the lab with that excited puppy grin on her face, herself excited to see exactly what Olivia had planned. She had been spending a lot of time in the lab solo lately, working on her prosthetics project (dubbed the octo-arms) while May focused on her own studies. But she said she wanted to show May her progress, and this test would need both of them, and wouldn’t it just be nice to spend some more time together?

Olivia practically skipped her way into the room, locking the lab door behind her. Very quickly she was stripping off her top, and though May knew the harness required her bare skin, it still made her cheeks warm, averting her eyes as Olivia slipped the project on in place of her shirt.

Olivia noticed this, apparently. “Hey, don’t be shy,” she almost sung, a hand (a human hand) cupping May’s cheek to meet her eyes again. And she leaned in for a kiss.

May gasped a little as Olivia pressed more affectionately, until they were pressed against the wall of the laboratory. And then her octo-arms were pinning her against the wall, and her human arms were creeping up her shirt–

“Liv, we can’t,” May whispered frantically. “Not in here.”

“Don’t worry,” Olivia whispered in her ear in response, the warmth of her breath sending a shiver down May’s spine. “There aren’t any windows, I locked the door, we have the lab to ourselves for the next hour.”

“But, the experiment–” May protested weakly as one soft tentacle started to push her skirt up.

“ _This_ is the experiment,” she answered as her lips traced down May’s neck. “Testing the limbs and their effect on intimacy. Of course, any participants need to give informed consent.” The tentacles held still for a moment, and Olivia pulled back to watch May’s face.

May gulped. She couldn’t deny the way Olivia flustered her, or the warm feeling pooling in her. She wanted this too, too much to protest. “Alright,” she answered breathlessly, arms hooking around Olivia’s neck.

Almost immediately, two tentacles wrapped themselves around May’s legs, spreading them open as they lifted her against the wall. A third tentacle winded around her waist, presumably for extra support. May gasped at how vulnerable this felt, suspended by these soft rubber appendages.

And oh, Olivia was kissing her again, and her human hands were snaking up her shirt, groping and squeezing in a passionate frenzy. If there was one thing to be said about Olivia, it was that she never did things half-heartedly.

“L-Liv, I– ah–”

Olivia pulled back slightly from the kiss. “Too much?”

May shook her head, though one hand patted at the tentacle around her waist. “Are you sure they’ll hold?” They were still prototypes, after all, and if one of them gave out, she’d fall in a very awkward position.

The look Olivia gave her was the perfect mix of love and lust. “I wouldn’t have invited you without making sure it would work. They’ll hold.”

Almost as if reassuring her, Olivia’s human arms also wrapped themselves around May’s body, though they clearly weren’t doing anything to support her weight. Just as May started to realize that she was only using three tentacles, the fourth snuck up her skirt, rubbing in a teasing motion across the outside of her underwear in a way that made her breath hitch.

May’s hands went to rest on Olivia’s chest, realizing a second too late that the harness covered her breasts. Instead, her hands slid down her waist as far as she could manage from the weird angle she was at. It wasn’t fair if she was the only one enjoying this, after all.

And Olivia did seem to be enjoying that, based on the sounds she was making. A little too much, in fact. May shifted slightly, glancing down, and realized the reason, as the tentacle previously rubbing at her had now extended to wind between both of their legs, Olivia grinding against it in a perfectly matching rhythm (of course, it was controlled by her).

Just as May was starting to get comfortable, it pulled back, the soft gripper at the end hooking around her underwear band. Olivia pulled back from the kiss, watching her with those hungry, half-lidded eyes, glasses almost slipping off the bridge of her nose.

May quickly took them before they fell and placed them on the counter to her left.

“Are you still on the pill?” She was, and Olivia knew that. No, this was just a way to wrap her request for permission. And with how she was feeling, May was glad Olivia asked, because May might have asked for the same thing in a minute.

May swallowed thickly and nodded. “Go ahead.”

She might not have given the go ahead if she had known Olivia planned to _rip_ her underwear off like that. It didn’t hurt, but there was a flash of sensibility reminding her that she’d have a hard time leaving here without that. She didn’t have much time to reflect on it, though, as she found herself gawking (probably a bit too much) at the sight of Olivia’s skirt shed on the ground, followed by the shorts and rather-cute lingerie (she really had planned this).

May didn’t want to objectify her girlfriend, but _damn_ , that was hot.

Olivia must have really enjoyed their initial warm-up, considering how excited she was already. May gasped a little and put one arm against the wall to brace herself as the tentacles around her legs shifted her position, feeling both incredibly exposed and aroused. Olivia pressed right at her entrance, as if waiting to be let in, and May just gave a weak nod.

_Mmm._

The two of them moaned almost in harmony as they connected, muffled but definitely audible. The sensible part of May in the back of her head hoped Olivia's preparation included getting a soundproof lab. If anyone walked in on them positioned as they were now, May pushed up against the wall with her girlfriend inside her, there would be no chance of explaining it away.

Olivia nuzzled her face into May's neck, her wild hair tickling May's cheek. “How's this angle?” she murmured, shifting inside her.

May bit her lip hard to keep quiet, body flooded with sensation. Olivia on her own could be overwhelming at times, let alone with four tentacles helping her. Still, she couldn't help but enjoy the novel (and actually pretty hot) sensation of being suspended like this. “It's good.”

“Good,” Olivia cooed, rocking her hips more at the confirmation. And it was hard to tell anything going on besides how good this felt, but May noticed the tentacles were pulsing around her, bobbing her up and down on Olivia's length in time with her thrusts. She almost wondered if Olivia knew she was doing that, or had just gotten so comfortable with using the additional arms that she didn't notice.

The fourth tentacle returned to the action, pressing on her front and moving in a way that May decided _had_ to be intentional.

May put her hands back on Olivia's shoulders, gripping on hard for something to brace herself with. She could feel Olivia's lips curl into a smile, tracing along her jawline. “Enjoying yourself?”

May didn't trust her voice to manage anything but an embarrassing moan, so she just nodded. 

The noise Olivia made in response could only be described as a sultry chuckle, clearly satisfied that she was satisfying her.

May squirmed and rolled her hips against both Olivia and her project, not quite content to sit back and let her do all the work, and she noticed the way Olivia responded, her motions becoming quicker, sloppier. She smiled; for all Olivia talked, she could still have a short fuse sometimes.

She could feel Olivia's hands starting to tremble against her chest, a signal she had learned to recognize. Sure enough, Olivia was nipping at her neck and cheek in almost a frenzy, unable to suppress the sounds bubbling up. Next came those words of mindless praise, of “you're so good”, “yes, like that”, and the like as Olivia's grip on her mind slipped—

As did her arms.

May yelped as she was nearly dropped, and Olivia seemed to break out of her lust-fueled haze just in time to awkwardly catch and support her with her human arms, withdrawing for a moment so they didn't both tumble. “Oh!” May couldn't help the frustration at being interrupted so suddenly, and right when–

Olivia gave a little whimper of a noise, legs shaking, and it was apparent their accident had come exactly a second too late. May watched as her hips jerked against empty air, weak dribbles dripping out of her, too far gone to stop it at this point.

If May was entirely honest, it was an _incredibly_ hot sight, seeing how shaken her girlfriend was by this– but she also felt bad, especially at the little broken groan Olivia gave. She reached one hand down to wrap around her now quivering length, stroking her through her climax to try and salvage it. Olivia's full-throated moan and the way her nails dug into May's shoulders said she appreciated it.

Though she had to brace herself against a nearby counter to stay upright, Olivia rode it out for longer than May expected, enjoying herself very vocally the entire time (May’s mind again went to the fact that they were technically in a public space). After what seemed too long to have still been comfortable for her, she tapped at May’s wrist in that “I’ve had enough” signal, and May let go, awkwardly reaching across the counter for a paper towel or _something_ to wipe her hand off on.

One of Olivia’s tentacles offered her a tissue.

May couldn’t help but laugh as she took it, giving her girlfriend a fond smile. Olivia just grinned back sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Think that hurt you more than it hurt me,” May observed, leaning over to give her a quick peck. Her legs were crossed– she was still uncomfortably aroused herself from being stopped so suddenly– but she’d deal with that in a minute. “I thought you said you tested them?”

“I did,” Olivia protested, though mostly good-natured. “On myself. I guess– _hh_ —” She sucked in a breath as May started to clean her up. “I guess I forgot balancing _myself_ and _someone else_ are two different things.”

“Well, it’s something to work on.” May rubbed her thighs together subtly, just to alleviate some of the ache– and apparently Olivia noticed, as she got that little grin on her face that made May’s heart skip a beat.

“You know, that was only part one of the test,” she whispered, smirking. “I also made some _extensions_ for the arms that you might enjoy.” One tentacle disappeared behind her, only to raise back up again with said extension on display.

May stared dumbfounded at the incredibly-phallic end piece, face turning the same rose shade as her shirt. “You didn’t.”

Olivia just sat herself up on the counter properly, beckoning her over. “I did. Now, since you were so good to me, how about you come over here so I can return the favor~?”

* * *

Whatever May gave her was certainly effective. Olivia was thankful she spent her time warming May up while she was waiting for it to kick in, and that they didn’t have to scramble for a condom (as May had so elegantly put it, “the baby factory closed years ago”), as it meant they were already prepared. With how hard she was already, she didn’t think she could stand waiting further.

May wrapped her legs around Olivia’s waist, apparently just as eager.

It took her a few tries to line up correctly, fumbling awkwardly- was this tougher than it used to be, or was she just out of practice? At least May didn’t seem to mind, judging by the light chuckle she gave.

Ah, there it was. Olivia chewed on her bottom lip as she finally got it, settling into that warm and familiar feeling inside of her maybe-ex. Everything about this felt achingly familiar– perched above May, their hips together, the warmth and the scent and the feel of being so close– she thought those days were over, but oh, it was like they’d never stopped.

She traced her lips along May’s jaw, and May cupped her cheek with one hand, pulling her into a kiss. The familiar taste of May’s favorite lip balm, that gentle guiding hand of hers- she could almost close her eyes and pretend they were young again.

And then her back reminded her that they were very much _not_ young.

Olivia winced and readjusted her angle. Unfortunately, that made _May_ wince and readjust. They both shifted around a few times until they finally found a position that was comfortable enough for both of them. “Not as easy as it used to be, huh?” May asked with a laugh.

Olivia laughed in return. “You can say that again.”

Sure, this angle made it a little hard to get her hand between them, but Olivia did her best, rubbing May in slow circles. May just gave a content sigh in response, though Olivia felt her hips lean into the touch. She smiled into the kiss and resumed her own hips’ motion.

They were certainly taking things slow. In fact, when Olivia did try to pick up the pace, May gripped at her arm, breathlessly pleading with her to _slow down, please, it’s too much at once_. Just a short while ago, slowing down like this would have frustrated Olivia to no end. She was always intense, high energy, throwing herself headfirst into everything.

But right here and now, with May around her? Time could stop and she would be fine with it. She wasn’t going to rush this– she never wanted it to end.

That didn’t mean she was going to draw it out and torture May, though. In her youth, she got a kick out of that on occasion, teasing May and riling her up until she was practically begging. Couldn’t her younger self see how incredibly lucky she was just to be with her? Why would she ever need anything more?

Touching May with both hands while trying to keep balanced on top of her was difficult without the arms she’d come to rely so heavily on, but she did her best. One hand continued to rub between her legs in time with her easy rhythm, the other one tracing across her skin, up her sides, down her arms, making little circles over one nipple, then the other. Even if she didn’t have all her usual limbs, she’d touch her with as many as she could.

And besides, she realized as she felt May’s hands settle on her back, brushing against cool metal– she already had the perfect pair of arms around her for support.

The night drew on for a long while, as the two of them became familiar all over again with each other, kissing and caressing and falling in love all over again. At least, that was how Olivia felt. Why, oh, why did she ever leave?

May gave an unexpectedly loud moan at one point, and Olivia froze, concerned she’d hurt her- but the breathless, almost desperate “ooh, do that again” that followed reassured her it was quite the opposite. Olivia complied with her request– she’d never been great at aiming herself to hit that exact sweet spot, but she would try, if only to hear that beautiful sound again.

And she did. Every time she hit just the right angle, May seemed to get louder, arching her back as she cried out. And those sounds just fueled Olivia more. She picked up the pace again, this time with no complaint, using one of her hands to stabilize her shaky body as she thrust a little more wildly, lowered accuracy made up for by speed.

“L-Liv,” May gasped out, one hand on her back, the other twirled into the sheets. “Oh, _Liv_. Don’t stop, please, oh, _Liv—_!”

May was tensing and squirming under her, and Olivia could tell her own climax was rapidly approaching, spurred on all the quicker by the sight of the woman she loved so much in such ecstasy. She buried her face into May’s neck, pressing kisses on every inch of skin she had access to and murmuring sweet nothings that she was barely half-conscious of.

And as May cried out and tightened around her, Olivia came undone as well, losing herself in the moment as she buried deep inside her, aware of nothing but the fire in her heart and body. “Oh, May, I love you—!”

Oh, it was bliss. Like years of tension were released all at once in a way she’d forgotten was even possible. Sure, she’d touch herself on occasion, vent some stress, but that feeling was like a candle flame to the burning bonfire that was making love to May. Olivia groaned as she spent herself entirely within her, the entire world seeming to stop for a moment. There was just her and May, together, nothing but them and their love—

She said _I love you_.

_Was that too forward? Oh my God, I literally just_ came inside her _and I’m worried_ I love you _is too forward? She knows how I feel, right? Well, I guess she does_ now _, oh my God, we should have talked before this—_

May’s arms tugged her down until she was properly laying on top of her (Olivia was very thankful that she’d kept up her workout routine), still comfortably nestled inside her. She reached up and brushed some stray hair strands from Olivia’s face, the most loving gaze in her eyes, and Olivia’s fears settled some. Whatever things were in store for the future, the present would be just fine.

She pressed a gentle kiss to May’s lips.

She was just starting to get comfortable when May tapped at her arm. “We should probably get cleaned up.” Olivia didn’t want to get up, but she had a point. And hey, once they were cleaned up, they could lay together comfortably.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, they were both snuggled up under the covers, May nestled into Olivia. Though the fiery passion was all spent, their hands still traced each other’s skin in a slow and more loving way. “Wow,” May whispered after a moment, as if it was only just now sinking in. “We really did that. We had sex.”

Olivia stifled a laugh. “Yeah. We did.” But she couldn’t stop herself from asking, even if it might ruin the afterglow. “So… what does this make us?”

May glanced away, and Olivia held her breath for a moment. “I don’t know. Ex- _ex_ -lovers? Roommates with benefits? The whole thing’s so complicated I can barely get my head around it, let alone try to label it.”

Olivia tried not to let her disappointment show on her face. Of course she’d go and ruin such a wonderful night like this by asking hard questions. “I get it.”

May’s hand gently cupped her cheek, then. “Liv, look at me. Tonight was the best night I’ve had in years. Just because I can’t name it doesn’t mean there’s nothing there. It just… needs further study.”

That made Olivia’s heart warm back up again. Even if May wasn’t ready to say the word “love” yet, it was a possibility. And what had she done her whole life if not chased after possibilities? “I’d be happy to be your study partner,” she hummed, nuzzling her nose into May’s cheek, and May just laughed.

“Ah, I’m all studied out for tonight,” she continued with the metaphor, teasingly nudging Olivia’s arm. “But, it was nice. To tell the truth, I missed this.” May snuggled down into the covers, leaning her head against Olivia’s chest, and Olivia slipped an arm around her.

Just like old times.

“Yeah. Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am... incredibly embarrassed at how long this fic wound up being. It's about three times the size of my regular chapters. At least that hopefully means there's enough to enjoy?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this fic! Be sure to leave a comment of what you thought. You can't be more embarrassed than me; I wrote the thing. ;)


End file.
